Unfounded Ideas
by dragon.n.doggod
Summary: A series of drabbles. Shirou thought he was done with Norio and his "dreams". Done with the nekomata's need to share what he dreamt. But he never thought he'd get dragged into this all over again. And with people he never met.
1. pt 1

******Title**: Unfounded Ideas pt 1  
******Rating**: R  
******Characters/Pairings**: Yonekuni/Shirou, Kunimasa/Norio, ?/Shirou  
******Series**: Sex Pistols/Tenipuri  
******Part of**: Alt Universe; Somewhat of a Continuation of Nothing is what it seems  
******Beta**: None, all mistakes are my own  
******Warning**: Nothing but crack  
******Notes**: A series of drabbles. Shirou thought he was done with Norio and his "dreams". Done with the nekomata's need to share what he dreamt. But he never thought he'd get dragged into this all over again. And with people he never met. Think of this as a story within a story. It may be confusing, but since Norio's been warned about his dreams, he's got to convey what he's thinking in a different way. Any questions, just comment and I'll respond. Because this site is messing up the line breaking (where Norio is telling his tale), to fully be able to read and understand the story, check out my wordpress page for a better version.

He followed the small nekomata across the street and towards the store front that bared the name "Kawamaru Sushi". Glancing at the sign before looking at his friend, Shirou stepped through the sliding door of the sushi restaurant, answering the welcoming call from the worker behind the small bar. Pausing and catching the smell of food cooking, his stomach rumbling with embarrassment at the thought of eating such good food. Toeing off his shoes and placing them to the side, along with Norio's before hanging up his jacket.

"How did you find this place, Tsuburaya-kun?" He asked, taking a seat behind a medium sized group. He caught the younger male's face lighting up and before the returner to ancestry answered, he turned to the waitress to give her what he wanted.

"Actually, I read about it in a review, but I was lucky enough to read about it in a manga that I picked up a few weeks ago." An unsettling grin, sly in a way that reminded him of Yonekuni, "I was thinking-"

"You were thinking and going to talk about those dreams again, weren't you?" The question slipped free when the glint in Norio's dark eyes set him off. But it was the shake of a head and the quick raise of hands in a defending manner that had him regretting his words.

"No, Shirou-sempai! I-uh, learned my lesson when Yonekuni-sempai pulled me aside and told me that, uh, he didn't want to hear about the dreams I've had. So this isn't about a dream, but something I thought about. To be honest, it was something that wouldn't leave me alone." Never catching the gleam in Norio's eyes as the cat looked around to make sure that no one was listening before leaning in. "See, I always thought you would be good at some kind of sport and after reading this manga and mentioning it to Kunimasa, he agreed with me."

He couldn't help the clenching of his stomach, knowing that somehow, Norio lied to him. Holding back his sigh, Shirou kept his mouth closed while Norio started the story that he was intent on telling him.

Waiting from the sidelines, away from the court and in the shadows, watching the two moving quickly below. Barely catching the movement of the ball, hearing the sounds below. Wishing he was down at the edge of the court, watching them play and learning from just watching. Swallowing hard at the thrill of excitement that rose inside him. For so long he had the desire to learn and play tennis, too shy and busy with studying to keep his grades up. Unable to bring himself to try out for the team, unlike his friends that joined clubs and made more friends.

The rush of a warm breeze that hit him, almost swirling around him before continuing on, starling him in a way that had his body reacting, releasing a scent that laced the air. A scent that caught the attention of the two below practicing their tennis. From his spot above the tennis court, catching the flush that crossed the mens cheeks and he couldn't help the pleased feeling that filled him. Happiness filled him knowing that just his scent, unconsciously released, caused such a reaction in the two men.

"Is-" A shake of a head as the bandanna wearer stepped forward in front his pale haired friend, as though the slightly smaller male was "protecting" his friend.

"What do you want?" A harsh question he would have taken offense to if it wasn't for the color that darkened even further along cheeks, telling him that the male was just putting up a front in front of a stranger.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you," he confessed, feeling nervous and shy all of a sudden, completely unbecoming of him, "I just couldn't help but watching-No, I'm not spying." He tried to explain when the two tensed, stepping back. "I-uh, I'm not part of my school's tennis team." He admitted, stepping away from where he had been standing, making his way down towards the tennis court. "I-I hope that you don't mind me watching. I mean, I want to learn and the two of you seem to be _very _good at it."

A look at him before the two leaned closer, talking quickly before they both nodded, turning to continue their practice game. He watched as the two rallied even more passionately, showing off their skills and their souls, as though they were trying to draw his attention.

"W-wait, Tsuburaya-kun!" Holding up a hand to stop the story that seemed to slowly build in a direction he could only guess where it was going. "Are you making this up? Are you telling me that **_you _****____****didn't**_**dream **_this up?" Shirou asked, rubbing the temple of his head, wishing and hoping that the slight throbbing in his head wasn't a headache. Catching the rapid shake of a head of the one in front of him, barely noticing that the chattering behind them had slowly dwindled down.

"Why must your ideas all involve me?" The shrug of thin shoulders were his only answer.

"You, well, just give off this air that calls people to you. To fantasize about you. And since Yonekuni-sempai, well, I don't want to think of him in that way, I just like the idea of thinking about you with others." The cheeky grin, knowing there was nothing he could do to stop the cat from being vocal about his thoughts.

"You might as well continue, seeing as nothing I say will deter you." He sighed, seeing the grin stretch wider. The small nekomata took a drink before setting the glass down.

"Thank you! Now, in my story, you're watching them practice. Rallying back and forth. They're doing their best to impress you, to catch and gain your attention-"

"Well, what about Yonekuni?" He interrupted once more. And though he didn't like the story that Norio was in the middle of telling, he couldn't help the tiny spark of curiousness. After all, years of being in love with the blond heavyweight, he never thought of anyone else. "Wouldn't he be upset if he were to find out that someone other than him, wants me?"

"Just think of it this way, Shirou-sempai, how would _you _react to someone who wanted you? Who would get turned on by just a brush of a hand? Don't think so little of yourself, Shirou-sempai! Now," the scolding down that his young friend gave him, telling him to have confidence changed back to the happy tone that he had been using, "after several weeks of lessons with the two, your body can only handle so much practice and teasing that the two are giving you, though it's not in words."

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the movement of the few from the group of men off to the side, watching them lean back enough to get closer. As though they were interested in the story Norio was telling.

"That was an okay follow through, just put more energy into your swing," the almost harsh voice instructed from the side, stepping closer and placed an hand on his elbow, "just ___follow through_and******don't**hesitate." Ignoring the sweat that dotted his brow, the few that slipped down his forehead and into his vision. Nodding his head and licking his upper lip, tasting the air as he moistened his dry lips. Pheromones that laced the air, receptors that his instructor was giving off. Fighting with himself as he did what his instructor told him, his body protesting as he swung the racket. Body almost throbbing with the attention he was receiving, the looks that the middleweight dog promised fueling his imagination.

He already had a lover, one that refused to give him any sort of attention he wanted, so preoccupied with the females that desired his strength and seed. Shoved to the side to be used when it was convenient for him, as though he was just a trophy to be shown off.

"That's enough for today," the dark, snake like eyes and the brief glance of a soul that the teen gave, "go get yourself cleaned up and we'll continue this weekend. But your end of the bargain-" The hesitant words, almost shy. Showing the male's true nature, but also reminding him of the promise he made if he could get lesson on how to play tennis.

"Oh!" A smile, wiping at his forehead. Putting on a show as though he had completely forgotten. And while it had slipped his mind, he hadn't completely forgotten about the promise he had made. "Yeah, do you have your books with you? And everything that you need help with?"

The shake of a dark head, unable to stop the slight sound of disappointment before reaching into his pocket, pulling out a folded piece of paper. Worn and creased from worry, constantly touching it through out the several days he had been carrying it. Watching the bandanna clad male take it, barely making out the color that dusted cheeks, a color that had nothing to do with the practice they had just been through.

"Come by tomorrow, it shouldn't be a problem." A curl of pleasure running through him at the sound of agreement before the dog turned on his heels and walked over to his bag.

"Wait-Wait, Tsuburaya-kun," resting his forehead on the palm of his hand, "this is starting like a plot for an adult movie- ah, never mind," feeling his embarrassment start to rise when the group of men moved a little closer, waiting for the nekomata to continue. The slight tilt of the cat's head, as though Norio was confused with what he was saying. It seemed as though it was only he who thought that the story that Norio was telling resembled a barely there plot for a movie that he and Yonekuni would only glimpse at before being dragged away.

The sound of people shifting, leaning in. And for one brief moment, knowing that this was not the case, hoping that the others were intrigued with the returner to ancestry than his story. The sly glances and looks that a few were shooting him, a gleam of light off a pair of glasses and he knew that his hopes were for not. The quiet whispers were drowned out by Norio's tale.

The ringing of the doorbell quickened his heart as he looked up from preparing something to drink for his guest, should his instructor request. Excitement he hadn't had a chance to feel in a while explored as he reached the door, opening it and was unable to hide his surprise at at the sight of his instructor's friend flanking his side.

"K-Kaidoh-kun?" His voice held a questioning tone before shaking his head, it didn't matter that his instructor brought a friend, if he could get more lessons in tennis, he would be more than happy to help them study.

"Excuse me for inviting myself on your study session with Kaidoh-kun, but when he let slip that you're attending the top university here in Tokyo, I couldn't pass up the chance to get some tips. By the way," the pale haired male push up the glasses he wore, giving him a look that made him look older than he probably was, "I'm Yagyuu Hiroshi. I believe we only met once, but I've been rather interested in the lessons you've been getting from Kaidoh-kun."

Shirou could only nod at the male's words, the intense look Hiroshi gave him, combining with the look Kaoru gave him. A look that he saw Kunimasa give Norio at times, when they thought they were alone. His pulse speeding up, leading the two into the house and towards the dining room. He didn't tell the two that he had the house to himself for the next couple of weeks. After all, what he wished would happen and what was reality was two completely different things.

It wasn't long before he was giving the two instructions on how to solve the problems they were having with their subjects. The nudge of a foot against his, a brush of a sock clad toes against his leg. Quick and almost accidental, if not for the continuation. Another rub and a nudge of another foot, looking up to see the two giving each other a knowing look. Catching the faintest of a smile that the sandy haired male gave his instructor and a scent that started to thicken in the air.

"You know, Fujiwara-san, we've been thinking about this. Thinking about you. We would love," a shove of books towards the side, Hiroshi leaned in, "to have a chance to have a taste of you. So, would there be a possibility of granting us what we desire?"

Deep down he knew he should reject the two tennis players request. Knew that he should wait for Yonekuni to approach him and see that he wanted to be loved and adored by him. But he couldn't help the loneliness that filled him at the thought of waiting for Yonekuni. The fact that these two, almost strangers, gave him the attention that he so desperately wanted. That they wanted ___him_ and while it may not be for the reason of love, it was better than being alone. Swallowing the nervousness that started to fill him, he nodded his consent.

"Y-Yes. But, w-why would you want me?" He wasn't expecting the shocked looks that crossed the two's faces.

"Why? Do you even have to ask?" Hiroshi spoke up, eyes gleaming behind glasses, watching them being pulled off and folded, placed to the side. "There are too many to name, but one of them is this," a push of a chair as the sandy haired male stood and leaned over the table, "your scent. Do you feel this?" A press of a finger against the side of his neck, moving closer to his jaw. "Your pheromones are drawing us in. You give off this air that tells us that you're unhappy in the relationship you're currently in. We," a look and a nod towards Kaoru, "want to have a chance to cheer you up."

He couldn't help the shiver of excitement at the feel of lips against the side of his neck, unable to contain the sound of pleasure, giving the cat the answer he wanted without speaking. Feeling the nod against his neck, the sound of another chair being pushed back and the presence of Kaoru at his side.

"We were drawn to you when you first showed up at the courts, before we even spoke to you." The husky voice of the cat in front of him spoke while rough, callused fingers running up his arm from the dog beside him. "At first, we could feel the power you try to hide. It was hard enough to concentrate on tennis when you'd watch. But when we caught sight of you, we longed for you. So this, we'll make this so good for you." His mouth was taken in a slow kiss, lips moving slowly and parting. The urging of the tongue, questioning and answering the silent plea, tasted what his instructor had to offer. Instantly missing the feel of Hiroshi's lips on his neck, almost whimpering into the kiss.

"Just relax and let us please and pleasure you." The pull back of the cat and the steps, kneeling on the floor while fingers crept towards his lap. His hand came up, feeling the softness of Kaoru's hair. Wondering, briefly when the dog shifted a little and deepened the kiss, of what the male would smell like after practice. All thoughts fled from his mind at the parting of his clothing, pulling back to catch his breath. Licking his upper lip and the air, he gave up trying to control his body.

"It's been a while," he admitted softly, running his fingers through Kaoru's hair, "will the two of you be able to handle me?"

"Whoa! Stop, Tsuburaya-kun. Just stop!" He pleased, not knowing whether to laugh or cry as the returner to ancestry stopped his tale with a look that full of frustration and confusion. "First off, you should know that I wouldn't act like that-"

"That's why it's called a fantasy," the nekomata explained with a slightly strained smile, "and since Kunimasa and Yonekuni-sempai are busy today, I can talk to you about this. Besides, I'm sure that you thought of others. Despite being in love with Yonekuni-sempai, you _are _allowed to fantasize about other people-"

"No, no, that's not the problem," Shirou felt his face start to heat up, color creeping along his cheeks as he felt the curious looks on his back, "no, what I mean is that not only is it out of character for me, but that's out of character for the two men in your story." He wouldn't revel to Norio that he knew of the manga that the characters were from.

"What do you mean, Shirou-sempai?" The question was innocent, as though the nekomata hadn't realized that he had drawn a crowd from the group of men besides them.

"What I mean is that they," a nod towards the group of men and the two that looked flushed with embarrassment and most likely mortified, "would have a problem with your story." The two man, the ones that were the stars of the story, seemed to flush even darker under the cat's gaze, glaring at the smaller male. The two in the story that Norio was telling, trying their best to seduce him, were trying their best to meld away from those that ribbed them for staring in a fantasy.

With everything that had been revealed, he thought that with this new revelation would have embarrassed the cat. Would have stopped Norio and while his imaginative friend gave him an awkward smile, though it seemed fake when the male's lips started to stretch into a grin, he could only watch in horror as the cat opened his mouth once more. And all he could do was hold in his sigh, along with the others that listened in.


	2. pt 2

******Title**: Unfounded Ideas pt 2  
******Rating**: R/Borderline NC-17  
******Characters/Pairings**: Yonekuni/Shirou, Kunimasa/Norio, ?/Shirou  
******Series**: Sex Pistols/Tenipuri  
******Part of**: Alt Universe; Somewhat of a Continuation of Nothing is what it seems; Second part to Unfounded Ideas pt 1  
******Beta**: None, all mistakes are my own  
******Warning**: Nothing but crack  
******Notes**: A series of drabbles. Shirou thought he was done with Norio and his "dreams". Done with the nekomata's need to share what he dreamt. But he never thought he'd get dragged into this all over again. And with people he never met. Think of this as a story within a story. It may be confusing, but since Norio's been warned about his dreams, he's got to convey what he's thinking in a different way. Any questions, just comment and I'll respond.

"Are you sure this is the place?"

Yonekuni looked up from the hastily scribbled address on the paper he held to the small restaurant front before looking to Kunimasa. The question hung in the air as the nekomata read the neatly carved sign above the entrance and the small sign situated along the door before giving a small nod, silently answering his own question, giving him a chance to speak up.

"Yeah, Noririn called me up earlier and told me that we should check out this place. Said that they were going to be here today, but that they'd expect us to arrive tomorrow. But," his voice dropped in pitch as he took a deep breath, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Yonekuni didn't like admitting to the fears and worries he felt, knowing that others, specifically his brother would have a field day about finding out what he felt. After all, fears and worries were something he _wasn't _supposed to have. Usually it would be his lover that would worry about these things, but deep down, he did worry. Of losing his partner and the chance of happiness that was always just out of his reach. But since Shirou came into his life, the happiness that he thought he'd never get a hold of was within his grasp.

He didn't let his surprise show on his face when the jaguar nodded his agreement. Just like him, his brother had his worries and never showed them to the world, keeping them locked up behind the mask he wore.

The sliding of the door, a silent sound drowned out by the murmuring of conversations from others and the almost garbled greeting, as though the person was distracted. Stepping further into the small restaurant, toeing off his shoes as Kunimasa did the same, Yonekuni could see where the man's attention lay. The unsettling feeling became stronger as he finally understood, anger rising in the same way when he warned Noririn for babbling the dreams he had. A side long glance at his brother, catching the frustration on Kunimasa's face. Muscles clenching as his brother snorted and muttered.

"I knew he was getting too into that series he was reading," barely hearing the words before the jaguar moved. Following close behind his brother, coming to a stop behind the returner to ancestry and the table that seemed to be captivated by what the cat was saying. He caught the embarrassed look that Shirou gave him before looking down at the plate food, cheeks flushing darker at his intent look.

Suppressing his soul, preventing the small nekomata from detecting him. Yonekuni folded his arms across his chest, gritting his teeth and listened to Noririn's "story"

He couldn't help but tightening his fingers on the flesh below, his grasp on his new lover's hips was strong enough to leave finger shaped bruises on the heavyweight's hips. Feeling the shudder that ran up the male's spine as he pushed slowly beck inside, hissing through tightly clenched teeth as the dark haired male tightened around him. It didn't matter that his shoulders were scratched up, almost bloodied and bruised from blunt fingernails. It didn't matter that they were out in the open, though the tennis court they were using had been abandoned, forgotten by the population. All that mattered was the push and pull of his flesh inside the heavyweight.

The thrill that raced through him, something that he always got when he took the strong and proud male, seeing the broad back arch beneath him.

"I bet you don't know," harsh breathing as he licked his upper lip, tasting the pheromone laced air as his name filled escaped from parted lips, "how hard it was to resist the pheromones you've been giving off during out lessons." His words trailed off as the male below him pushed back against him, taking him deeper than before. He barely saw the abandoned tennis rackets and balls that lay just a few feet in front of them, forgotten in their passion.

So lost in his pleasure, he didn't hear the approaching footsteps of someone nor the rough chuckle before the figure dropped to his knees in front of his lover.

"Tsk, tsk, what a sight the two of you present. How could you start without me?"

The familiar voice of his practicing partner, the glinting of glasses off the bright said before they were pulled off and the narrowed pupils of Hiroshi met his. "Working up a sweet," a brush of fingers against his sweat dotted forehead, "why don't you take a break?" His lips were taken in a swift kiss, a sharp nip from the middleweight nekomata's canines. Sharp and ready to tear into him and the one that lay below him.

"I knew there was a reason why I was drawn to you," a lick at his lips, watching Hiroshi smile at him and Shirou, "to both of you. Nightly pleasures of using my hand, reliving the time we shared together." A declaration coming from the nekomata, watching hands pull at his shirt, pulling out of the wolf and enjoying the whine of disappointment. A kiss shared before tuning his attention to his, no, to their lover.

Under the bright summer sun, the few clouds that were making their way across the sky cast shadows along their bodies while his hand-

"I think you should stop right there, Noririn," his voice carried a threatening edge, a message being sent to the younger male and telling him that he better listen, "didn't you listen to me the last time I told you about telling others about your dreams? And before you say anything, it's not just me you have to explain to." Taking great pride in watching the younger male spin around in his seat, enjoying the fear that crept into the cat's eyes. "It's rather obvious that my brother isn't doing as much as he could to keep you occupied, since this seems as though you enjoy meddling in other people's lives."

Despite his words and the sounds of irritation from Kunimasa, his brother didn't like the jab towards him, the returner to ancestry didn't look all that apologetic. Shoot a look at the two stood on either side of his lover, the embarrassed looks, faces flushed and the avoidance he could see that they wanted no business with nor the argument that would soon happen. While angered looks that two others shot Norio, glancing at him with a slight look of fear in their eyes before each on moved to the sides of the two who were involved with Norio's story.

"That's quiet an imagination you have," a chuckle from someone in the corner "this is the first time I've seen Kaidoh looking so embarrassed. You should be proud to make someone you don't know blush so much." A glint in blue eyes, reminding him so much of a stand had him moving around the table, shouldering others out of the way so he could reach for his lover. The parting of people, though one person, the one who had openly spoke to him, refused to move.. Mentally evaluating the sandy haired male, Yonekuni tried to ignore the chill that ran down his spine at the friendly smile, a snake that was hiding in plain sight.

He wasn't afraid, knew that his mother was more of a snake than the one in front of him. Giving himself a mental shake, he dismissed the male before turning on the two who starred in Noririn's story. The aversion of eyes at his sneer, the space between them growing as they moved back while Shirou's cheeks colored, telling him that the male was more embarrassed than turned on by the lightweight's story.

After the last few rounds of Noririn's dreams, he hadn't thought the nekomata would dare to do something like this. Clapping Shirou on his shoulder, feeling the wolf stiffen under his touch, a hint of wariness and for a brief moment, he cursed his sharp tongue. He couldn't help the jealousy that filed him when it came to his lover. After all, years of searching, going through girl after girl just find out that the one that was perfect for him was waiting at his side. And though he was lucky, to have someone who was thought to be extinct, he tried not to be the possessive partner that girls would bitch about. The ones that would be slammed and hated, but it wasn't like he was controlling and demanding, wanting to know every little detail about who Shirou talked to.

But the fear of someone sweeping in and taking Shirou's attention away from him wouldn't leave. After all the years of unintentionally searching for the one who saved him, searching for the one that stirred him the way that no one could, he would do whatever it took to protect and keep the wolf close. Despite his thoughts, it was the look that his lover shot him, the small smile and the worrying of a bottom lip. He shouldn't have to worry, shouldn't let his thoughts get the best of himself.

"-maybe it should be tomorrow." The nekomata's words broke through his thoughts, lips pursed in concentration.

"What should be tomorrow, Noririn?" He asked, interrupting the cat's thoughts with a low growl. He didn't want a repeat of their trip, accusing Shirou of cheating and sleeping around on him.

"What I meant, Yonekuni-sempai, is that maybe we, Shirou-sempai and I, could meet up with your new friends. While you were lost in your thoughts, which is extremely rare for you, Yonekuni-sempai, I brought up the idea." The almost deadpanned look the returner to ancestry shot him. "Which should be a good thing. One does need friends, needs others he can relate to. Like the way you do when you talk to Kunimasa."

A short curse under his breath, he knew that Noririn was right. He couldn't and knew he shouldn't chase off Shirou's friends. Not all of them are like that meddlesome middleweight Shirou called a friend. The look on his face must have given the cat the answer he had been looking for, going by the clap of hands together.

"Then it's settled," the announcement, as though everything was all cleared up, "go ahead and go, Yonekuni-sempai. I know there must be something you want to do without an audience." That know it all grin and the wave of a dismissive hand. The irritation that had been building at the small cat's attitude disappeared when he felt the calming touch to his arm.

"You- do you want to get out of here, Yonekuni?" The question, spoken low enough for him to hear it while the hopeful look on the canine's face spoke to him,. almost begging him to drop the matter for now. Swallowing hard and forgetting that they weren't the only ones around, he nodded and tried to ignore the skip in his heart beat. Hand clasping the one that reached out to him, leading the heavyweight away.

He didn't remember the parting words from his brother and Noririn, never caring about the group that parted for him. The quick trip to the hotel they were staying at during their visit, the room that he reserved away from his brother and the slam of the hotel door, pulling Shirou flush against him. Closing his eyes and breathing in the male's scent deeply, a comforting feeling washed over him.

"Yonekuni?" His body shivered at his name, still unable to get past the way his name sounded on those lips. He didn't bother to answer, slipping a hand under the shirt that Shirou wore, his palm against all to warm skin.

"I know you wouldn't do something like that, to what Noririn comes up with," he tried to explain as he nuzzled the side of his lover's neck, "it's just the fact that the mere mention of others wanting you makes me want to prove to them that they'll never have you. That you're **____****mine******and will always be******____****mine****_."_**

"Does this mean that you're mine as well, Yonekuni? I get jealous too, you know."

And he did know, knew all the well when he picked up on Shirou's moods and emotions when the wolf was caught him in a group of his "friends" and admirers. He didn't tell Shirou how he liked that jealous and possessive side of him.

"Yeah," he swallowed thickly, not really wanting to admit it. After all, leaving Shirou wondering was just too much to pass up. But the smile that broke across Shirou's face was well worth admitting it. Arms that came up and wrapped around his neck and the brief lick to his lower lip. Sliding his hands back down Shirou's back, slipping under the edge of the male's pants. Though it had only been a week since he last lain with his lover, a week since he was able to feel the warmth and love that Shirou radiated, he took his time.

Fingers crept inward, around the curve of a cheek, feeling muscles below his palm tense and the low moan. Fingers that curled and clawed at his back, a pale imitation of what he knew Shirou would do when he lost control. Moving further, a sharp whimper as his lover arched into him, grinding and pushing, showing him without words what he wanted. Wanting nothing more than to push his lover down to the bed and kneel above him. To straddle the male and cover the wolf in his scent. And as though Shirou could read his thoughts, the nearly trembling wolf pulled away, leading him to the bed that awaited them.

What he wasn't expecting was the shove at his chest, the bed barely making a sound under his weight as he landed. Surprised, catching the open desire on the heavyweight's face, it never stopped thrilling him when Shirou openly accepted his desires. Never denying the desire she felt. A small part of him, deep down briefly wondered if Shirou was going to challenge him for dominance but the softly lips that took possession of his squashed the idea away. Shirou never gave any sort of indication of wanting to top and that was just fine with him.

'He wants you,' his soul whispered to him, the call that Shirou was giving out, 'don't you hear it? He's calling us! He wants us to give it to him!'

Agitation as his soul became even more interested in the wolf, the unintentional flare he gave off, the response in kind as all gentleness, everything that he planned was thrown away fr their animalistic need.

He could barely remember the silk laden fur, the near howl like cry that drowned out the rumble of pleasure in his chest. The stuttering in his movements as he came, forcing his seed deep into his lover while catching Shirou's lips in a painful kiss. With the taste of blood on his tongue, he pulled the wolf in for some more.

He shouldn't be here, he told himself, following Shirou from a distance the following day. Watching from the crowd he was trying to blend into, catching the rub to the side of hips, a wince that he knew was crossed Shirou's face and the murmured question from the small cat beside him. Keeping his soul suppressed, he felt like one of the monkeys his lover was so fond of mingling with. He didn't see the all knowing look that Noririn shared with Shirou, opening and holding the door for the canine before it closed behind them.

Waiting for a few minutes, Yonekuni took a deep breath before slowly opening the door and quietly slipped in. He was lucky enough that the two didn't notice him, though he could have sworn he heard a calculating sound from from the nekomata. Nodding at the waitress as she led him towards a table just on the other side of a half wall where the two were seated. He couldn't help the feeling of foolishness that filled him. Why was he, a nearly top heavyweight and proud male, reduced to following his lover? Even when he told Shirou that he knew he wouldn't do something like cheat on him. Trust was something that was hard to come by, even though he knew Shirou loved him. Something that was broken so easily in the past.

Just as he decided to swallow back the ache in his chest and the curiousness that filled him, he heard Norio speak up, greeting those that they were meeting. Sitting back down, he quietly ordered something random off the menu without fully reading what he was ordering, intent on trying to listen in on the conversation. Voices low, he leaned in a little closer and heard what was being said.

"So, would you two be up for some giving some tennis lessons?"


End file.
